Shoot the Head
by Scila
Summary: O apocalipse Zumbi chegou. E agora o mundo mágico está isolado. No meio do caos, Draco e Gina se reencontram. E matam alguns zumbis pelo caminho. Fic para o projeto de AUs Across de Universe da sessão DG e Challenge DG do fórum 6v.
1. Shoot the Head

**Shoot the Head**

**

* * *

**

**Tema: **Numero 7

**Item 1:** Arma apontada para alguém (+Draco apontando pra Gina)

**Item 2:** Gesto maior do que palavras (+abraço)

**Bônus:** Fic AU do Across (Universo Zombies!)

**Itens:** Revólver e Vírus

* * *

Segundo a Bíblia trouxa, Deus criou o mundo em 7 dias.

Bem, deve ser verdade, porque também demorou exatamente 7 dias para o mundo acabar.

Já fique sabendo: foi tudo culpa dos trouxas. No primeiro dia, algum babaca resolveu inventar a cura do câncer e, no processo, criou um vírus que se espalhou em questão de dias pelo ar e afetou o mundo inteiro. Exceto que, em vez de matar as pessoas (o que para mim seria o ideal), as transformou em monstros.

No segundo dia, toda população de trouxas já havia se transformado em um tipo de Inferi incontrolável, que não obedecia ninguém e queria apenas comer.

Comer carne humana.

_**Ela **__disse que o nome trouxa para os monstros era "zumbi". _

Claro que os bruxos não foram afetados. Nem as criaturas mágicas. Alguma coisa em nossos genes nos tornava imunes ao vírus.

Até o terceiro dia, o mundo mágico estava ileso enquanto o circo pegava fogo no resto do planeta.

Não durou muito.

Foi no quarto dia do apocalipse que os zumbis ficaram espertos ou extremamente burros: as barreiras mágicas não funcionavam mais. Seus números eram assustadores, passavam dos milhões e não importava quantas vezes os bruxos aparatassem para fugir ou explodissem as criaturas, mais apareciam.

A quantidade de mortos foi incalculável.

Acordei na manhã do quarto dia com gemidos na cozinha. Morava sozinho na mansão desde que a segunda guerra terminou, levando junto meus pais. Os gritos não me assustaram.

O que me assustou foi a cabeça do meu elfo-doméstico rolar até meus pés, com uma expressão de total horror eternizada no rosto. Varinha à mão, cheguei perto da porta da cozinha. Deliciando-se com o restante do elfo, estava uma senhora de 80 anos, devorando a perna do coitado. Reconheci como a minha vizinha trouxa distante, uma velha rica e sem família, que costumava passar o verão numa mansão por perto.

A primeira coisa que aprendi era que Avadas Kedravas não funcionavam. Não havia almas para serem destruídas naqueles corpos fedidos e semi-conscientes, tornando o feitiço inútil.

Não me julgue por usar um Avada contra uma velha trouxa. A situação era tão bizarra e assustadora que foi minha primeira reação (normalmente jogaria uma azaração humilhante nela).

Quando nada aconteceu, eu apelei para o instinto mais básico: correr. O bicho era lento, talvez pelas artrites da velha, talvez porque era mais burro que uma porta. Foi a minha sorte.

Assim que percebi a velocidade do zumbi, virei para ela novamente e tentei outro feitiço. Aprendi outra coisa: fogo funcionava, mas apenas em enormes quantidades. Abandonei minha casa em chamas e não olhei para trás.

_**Ela**__ me ensinou: a única coisa garantida que matava um zumbi era um belo tiro na cabeça. Se possível dois tiros. Para garantir._

O caos se instalou rapidamente. Bruxos da Inglaterra fugiam do país, buscando algum lugar que fosse isolado e seguro. Meus amigos estavam mortos ou desaparecidos. Meu governo estava caindo aos pedaços (em alguns casos, literalmente). O que um homem pode de fazer numa situação dessas?

Cansado de aparatar, cansado de incendiar zumbis... Eu segui para Londres, onde ouvi rumores de segurança.

Não havia segurança. Mas...

_**Ela **__estava lá. Havia Gina Weasley._

Foi no quinto dia que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Estava parada na praça Trafalgar, no centro de Londres, rodeada de zumbis. Chovia, e me ofereci para segurar o guarda-chuva sobre ambos, enquanto ela usava a espingarda. Foi inimizade imediata.

Lembro claramente daquele dia (afinal, foi apenas há três dias). O som de um dragão rugindo ao longe provavelmente ficaria comigo pela eternidade. Quando ouviu o grito do animal, a horda de zumbis parou por um segundo e olhou para cima. Eles tinham medo de dragões. Algo relacionado a fogo e grandes patas esmagadoras. Mas a criatura estava longe, voando em volta do Big Bang, e os zumbis decidiram que podiam continuar a caçada. E ele era a caça.

E então veio o lançador de foguetes.

O que acontece quando um homem conhece uma mulher? Ou, mais exatamente, quando uma mulher salva um homem de ser comido vivo com um enorme foguete? E ambos se odeiam muito?

Eu não sei a resposta. É difícil pensar em perguntas filosóficas quando um canibal sem alma está tentando comer a sua CABEÇA!

BANG.

Onde eu estava?

BANG.

Ah sim.

_**Ela**__ salvou minha vida, me ensinou a matar zumbis ao mesmo tempo em que queria me matar com as próprias mãos._

Disse-me que tinha perdido tudo. Era difícil imaginar que raça Weasley estava praticamente extinta. Sempre ouvi falar que pragas como baratas (e Weasleys) poderiam sobreviver ao apocalipse. Mas também não consegui duvidar dela, visto que seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela escondeu o rosto, envergonhada.

O fato era que os Weasley moravam perto de uma cidade trouxa.

Não preciso dizer mais nada.

Como aprendeu a usar vários e criativos tipos de armas trouxas, eu nunca fiquei sabendo. Acho que foi desespero. Eu também aprendi alguns truques graças ao pânico total (quero dizer, adrenalina).

Quando o mundo termina, o passado não importa tanto. Era apenas ela e eu vagando por Londres, matando zumbis e tentando chegar até a estação King Cross. Trocávamos insultos ainda, mas também cuidávamos um do outro. Até um pouco demais. Weasley era alguém que me lembrava dos tempos em que o mundo não tinha enlouquecido. De um modo engraçado, ela era um pedaço de casa. Ela _era_ minha casa.

O que é insano, admito. E totalmente mentira. É o constante perigo falando. Na verdade, ela é apenas alguém que sabe atirar na cabeça de zumbis. Nada mais.

Sério.

Era o sétimo dia e King Cross era nossa única esperança. Queríamos pegar o trem para Hogwarts, torcendo para que a escola fosse isolada e segura o suficiente. Eu pedia aos céus que os elfos não tivessem sido comidos, porque queria um belo jantar quando chegasse lá (que eles preparariam, caso tenha entendido outra coisa). Já ela... Bem...

_**Ela**__ queria encontrar Potter._

Atualmente estávamos lidando com as conseqüências desagradáveis de um belo erro: entramos nos túneis do metrô (o trouxa que achou uma boa idéia inventar trens debaixo da terra foi um idiota), numa tentativa desesperada para chegar rápido e inteiros na estação de trem.

Pense comigo: Túneis apertados, escuros e dezenas de zumbis.

Faça as contas.

- Isso foi uma péssima idéia!

- Cale a boca e atire!

Bang. Um. Bang. Dois. Bang. Três. Bang. Quatro. Bang. Cinco. Bang. Seis Bang. Sete. BUM!

- Munição!

Entreguei mais um cartucho. Ela gostava da espingarda, eu só sabia atirar com revolver desde que minha varinha se perdeu em meio a um ataque. Fazíamos uma estranha dupla, dois bruxos usando armas trouxas contra uma horda de zumbis em um túnel apertado, sem luz e sem para onde correr.

- De onde veio a idéia maravilhosa de entrar aqui?

- Eu não sei, Malfoy, talvez do meu traseiro!

Eu ri. A loucura e o perigo ajudam o senso de humor.

- Munição!

Joguei outro cartucho. Um dos zumbis chegou perto. Perto demais. Quase arrancou meu pé fora. Chutei-o com força e atirei em sua testa duas vezes. Outro apareceu no lugar. Andávamos para trás, avançando pelo túnel apertado, quase tropecei nos trilhos várias vezes, mas a boa notícia era que os monstros tinham nos seguido da superfície, o que significava que o túnel em si estava livre. Por enquanto.

Se conseguíssemos permanecer vivos até o fim dos trilhos, chegaríamos a King Cross. Só precisávamos de um pouco de sorte... E muitas balas.

- Por acaso seu traseiro tem mais algum plano genial?

- Que tal você fazer o trabalho pesado de vez em quando? Afinal, quantas vezes eu já te salvei mesmo? Sete?

- Seis.

- Sete.

Revirei os olhos. Gostava de um desafio, no entanto, então coloquei o cérebro para funcionar. Um pouco mais atrás de nós reparei que havia uma bifurcação nos túneis e um vagão parado no meio.

- Vamos entrar naquele vagão – apontei e ela acompanhou meu movimento com a cabeça. – Atraí-los para dentro... E depois...

- Kabum – completou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Corremos até o vagão, Weasley escalando os bancos e saindo para o topo, através de uma escotilha, rápida e ágil como um gato. Enquanto eu esperava as criaturas entrarem, ela os atraía atirando de cima. Tirei a granada do bolso, coloquei o pino na boca e esperei, tinha que calcular o tempo exato.

Em pouco tempo os zumbis apareceram, entrando pelas janelas e portas, enchendo o pequeno vagão rapidamente. Num piscar de olhos eu estava cercado de bichos mal cheirosos e com carne podre entre os dentes.

Não atirei em nenhum deles. Era o momento de guardar balas e usar bruxaria.

Quando um deles tentou experimentar o quanto um Malfoy era saboroso, larguei a granada no chão e estendi meus braços para cima.

- Wealsey, agora!

Ela me puxou com facilidade (afinal estávamos há seis dias sem comer uma refeição decente que não passasse de salgadinhos trouxas). Os zumbis acompanharam o movimento com expressões levemente confusas, não entendo o que tinha exatamente acontecido.

Aproveitamos a oportunidade e corremos no teto, descemos. Já em uma distância segura, paramos de correr e nos viramos para apreciar o show. A explosão foi estranhamente satisfatória. Momentos assim me faziam gostar de estar vivo.

Olhei para Weasley e...

_**Ela**__ sorriu. _

E eu sabia que estávamos pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Nós vamos conseguir – murmurei, arriscando ter esperança.

Ela assentiu. Olhamos o fogo consumir o vagão em silêncio. Não era sempre que tínhamos tempo para recuperar o fôlego e descansar. Sentei no chão, ou melhor, me deixei cair até o chão. Encostei-me à parede mais próxima e soltei um suspiro de alívio.

Weasley me encarou como se eu estivesse louco.

- Que está fazendo? Não é hora de descansar! Temos que continuar ou morrer!

- Não seja tão dramática. Não é o fim do mundo, nem nada – ri, meio sério, meio sarcástico.

- O barulho da explosão vai atrair mais deles. Talvez até _outras _coisas. Vamos, levanta!

Outras coisas era o nome que demos para os piores casos do vírus. Não bastava ter transformado a maioria da população em mortos canibais, o vírus também causou mutações estranhas _em coisas que já estavam mortas. _Mais violentas e rápidas, as "outras coisas" caçavam no escuro, esperando com paciência até uma vítima cair na armadilha.

Infelizmente, Weasley tinha razão. Ficar parado não era boa idéia. Estendi minha mão e dei-lhe um sorriso. Esperava que fosse um sorriso charmoso.

Não... Não. Um sorriso irritante.

- Está completamente certa. Que tal uma ajuda para levantar?

(Não) adorei a forma como ela revirou os olhos. Puxou-me para cima e nos corpos se tocaram. Não nos mexemos por breve momento. Ela estava respirando rápido e a testa brilhava com suor. Minha mão se moveu sem ordem e tirou um fio de cabelo do rosto sardento dela.

- Malfoy...

- Hmm?

- Tem... Tem um pedaço de...

Olhei para cima.

- O quê?

- Pedaço de... Ah... Cérebro.

- Que? Onde?

Ela passou a mão em meu cabelo e senti a coisa gosmenta cair para o lado.

- Certo – respondi, desanimado e decepcionado.

Weasley deu um passo para trás e recarregou sua espingarda com um "click".

- Quantos cartuchos ainda temos?

- Oito.

- Dezesseis tiros.

- E você? Quantas balas?

- Sete.

- Conserve suas balas. Atire na cabeça apenas.

- Mas é isso que estou fazendo – reclamei, fazendo beiço de propósito para irritá-la. – Qual o problema?

- O problema é que sua mira é péssima, Malfoy.

- Algumas pessoas não são insanas e violentas que nem você, Weasley.

- Pois é. E agora elas estão todas mortas.

Eu ri. E nós dois seguimos pelo túnel com apenas um farolete iluminando o caminho. O silêncio normalmente seria bem vindo, não só era prova de que estávamos temporariamente seguros, mas também era útil para evitar ataques surpresas.

Só que eu não queria ficar em silêncio. Não depois do fracasso anterior.

- Agora você acredita que bruxos são superiores a trouxas?

Sim, foi uma escolha propositalmente polêmica. Mas é que eu adoro estar certo e ouvir ela admitir seria como um presente de Natal adiantado.

- Você quer um tiro no seu estomago?

- Vamos, admita. Eles causaram o apocalipse, o que mais você precisa como prova?

- Bruxos quase causaram apocalipses antes.

- A palavra-chave aqui é: _quase_.

- Você realmente quer discutir esse assunto agora?

- Bem, eu posso morrer a qualquer momento. Eu só tenho o agora.

- E depois eu sou a dramática. De qualquer jeito, agora não faz diferença quem é superior ou não.

- Você fala isso porque sabe que eu estou certo.

- Certo, Malfoy. Continue delirando.

Mais silêncio. O túnel continuava e parecia não ter fim, até que finalmente chegamos até a estação embaixo da King Cross. Subimos um conjunto enorme de escadas (Weasley me disse que elas normalmente se moviam sozinhas, mas naquele momento estavam paradas por falta de energia trouxa). A estação de metrô era profunda e demorou bons cinco minutos até subirmos tudo.

Caminhamos pela estação de trem devagar, checando todos os lados como já era de costume. Aparentemente estávamos sozinhos.

Aparências enganam.

Estávamos na plataforma 7 quando os primeiros zumbis apareceram. Quando chegamos na 8, já estávamos cercados. Sete balas não iam resolver a situação. Estávamos com sérios problemas. Olhei para ela e sabíamos que não podíamos ficar ali.

Peguei a mão dela e começamos a correr. Empurrávamos qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar demais, chutando e acotovelando.

Estávamos quase na barreira mágica quando Weasley me puxou para trás. Virei para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Minha perna! – ela gritou, segurando em mim com incrível força.

Adrenalina tomou conta quando vi o zumbi mordendo o calcanhar dela, se arrastando pelos dentes mesmo com nós dois correndo. Peguei o revolver com minha mão livre e mirei na cabeça do monstro. Minha mão tremia e eu errei.

- Malfoy! – ela gritou desesperada, enquanto tentava pegar a própria arma, mas o zumbi arrancou pele e Gina gritou, perdendo o equilíbrio.

Nós dois caímos juntos e um segundo depois estávamos debaixo de dez, doze zumbis, mordendo e urrando. Suas mãos pegajosas passando desesperadamente no meu corpo, buscando o lugar mais apetitoso.

Então era assim que eu ia morrer. Comido.

Uma boca chegou perto demais da minha jugular e meu instinto explodiu, bati na cabeça da criatura com meu revolver, comecei a chutar e bater em qualquer coisa que chegasse perto demais. Eram muitos, mas eu estava cego de terror e funcionando na base do piloto automático.

Um tiro próximo me acordou. Depois outro e mais outro. Ao longe, ouvi o rugido de um dragão. Os zumbis se dispersaram rapidamente, gemendo e urrando em protesto. A idéia insana de que o dragão estivesse nos protegendo me veio em mente, mas depois concluí que era mais razoável acreditar que ele queria nos comer e por isso nos seguia.

Outro tiro. E mais outro. Oito no total.

Aproveitei a distração e levantei. Weasley estava encostada na parede mais próxima, seu calcanhar sangrando e a espingarda em mãos. Estava ofegante e com as roupas rasgadas. Mal se mantinha em pé.

Eu não devia estar muito melhor. Encarei meus braços e vi arranhões profundos. O estado das minhas roupas era deplorável.

- Vamos, eles vão ficar corajosos de novo daqui a pouco – ela me avisou, indicando a barreira mágica da estação, alguns metros de distancia.

- Como? Você mal consegue ficar de pé.

Ela fez careta, talvez mais irritada com a falta de mobilidade do que com o ferimento em si.

- Você vai me carregar.

Olhei para ela abismado. Eu...? Carregar...?

- Eu...? Carregar?

- É isso mesmo! Me carregue!

Comecei a rir. Sei que não era o momento para gargalhadas, mas a noção de carregar nos meus braços Weasley, que para mim era praticamente uma mulher indestrutível e já me salvara seis (sete) vezes, era ridícula. Sem falar no peso adicional que poderia me deixar devagar demais...

Sim, um lado meu ainda bem Malfoy considerou deixá-la para trás.

- Nem pense! – ela gritou, praticamente lendo minha mente. – Depois que te salvei oito vezes!

- Sete – respondi automático, mas não elaborei.

Weasley estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Draco Malfoy, se você ousar me deixar para trás...!

- O que? O que você vai fazer? Cair em cima de mim?

Ela apontou a espingarda na minha direção.

- Eu vou te matar. Que acha disso?

- Eu acho engraçado. Como você vai mirar nessa posição, sem apoio?

Ela atirou, acertando o chão há alguns centímetros do meu pé. Pulei para trás.

- O próximo vai ser no seu joelho.

- Ótima idéia, Weasley! Atire no meu joelho e assim nós dois podemos morrer juntos!

- Melhor do que você escapar sem mim!

- Você é mais egoísta do que eu pensava – retruquei, quase genuinamente surpreso. – Mas menos sangue frio do que pensa que é.

Comecei a andar em direção a barreira, dando as costas para ela.

- Malfoy! Volte aqui! – ela gritou, desespero finalmente aparecendo na voz.

Fechei os punhos, mas não parei. Eu precisava viver. E ela me matar desse jeito.

Outro tiro. Dessa vez passou de raspão na minha cabeça. Coloquei a mão na orelha, sentindo o sangue jorrar e a dor aguda. Mas não virei.

- Você tem mais sete chances, Weasley. Não desperdice mais balas e atire bem aqui, bem na cabeça. – apontei para minha nuca.

- Por que está fazendo isso?! Nós...! Eu...! – continuava gritando. – Achei que podia confiar em você! Achei que nós...

Parei.

- Nós? – estava cometendo um grande erro, eu sei, mas queria saber. – Nós, o quê?

Silêncio. Respirei fundo. Vou admitir algo, mas apenas em pensamento, claro: eu gostava dela. Ela salvou minha vida e eu adorava a companhia dela. Formávamos um bom time. E daí que ela era uma Weasley e uma traidora de sangue? Com o mundo no estado que estava, era bem possível que ela era a última bruxa de família puro-sangue no planeta (que não fosse feia ou desagradável).

Então, me pergunto: por que eu estava abandonando-a para morte certa?

- Achei que éramos um time.

Eis a resposta: não era recíproco.

- Éramos, até você levar uma mordida no calcanhar e ficar inútil.

- Só levei a mordida porque você é um incapaz que não consegue fazer nada direito! Se não fosse por mim, você já teria morrido dias atrás!

Cometi o erro de me virar, para responder à acusação. E então vi zumbis se esgueirando atrás dela, aproveitando-se da distração para se aproximar e dar o bote. Era uma questão de segundos até ela perder a cabeça.

Minhas pernas estavam correndo sem ordem. Em poucos segundos a peguei pela cintura e a carreguei como um noivo carrega a noiva. Estava cansado, mas o peso adicional não me atrasou como eu pensava.

Ou eu não queria admitir que estava mais devagar. Significaria que tinha feito a escolha errada e não era o momento para questionar decisões malucas.

- Que raios...?! – ela gritou, confusa com a mudança repentina.

- Cala a boca!

Atravessei a parede de tijolos e num piscar de olhos estávamos na estação 9 e ¾. Quase comecei a gargalhar ao ver o trem de Hogwarts, fumaça saindo de sua chaminé, pronto para nos levar para bem longe dali. Entrei no primeiro vagão que encontrei aberto, praticamente joguei Weasley no sofá e fui correndo pelos corredores apertados, atravessando vagões até chegar à cabine do motor.

Eu não sabia como controlar um trem. Minha experiência no trabalho se limitava a imitar o barulho "tchu-tchu" aos quatro anos de idade. Mas era um trem mágico e havia o corpo do maquinista meio comido ao meu lado, sua varinha descartada no chão.

Foi um alívio segurar uma varinha de novo em mãos. Concentrei todas minhas forças e acendi a caldeira. A varinha fez o resto. Lentamente o trem começou a andar, a fumaça enchendo a cabine.

Ouvi gemidos distantes, mas já estávamos em alta velocidade quando os primeiros zumbis conseguiram passar na barreira.

Suado e ofegante, voltei para a cabine em que havia deixado Weasley. Ela estava fitando a janela, uma expressão de dor no rosto sardento, espingarda ainda em mãos. Seu calcanhar estava apoiado no sofá, sangrando sem parar. Aproximei-me do ferimento e apontei a nova varinha, fechando o corte.

- Obrigada – ela disse, surpresa com minha ajuda. – Por me carregar também.

Não respondi e sentei no sofá oposto.

Logo a paisagem na janela mudou de urbano apocalíptico para interior pacífico. Os campos abertos pareciam calmos e seguros. Era final de tarde e aparentemente chegariam à noite em Hogwarts, se tudo desse certo.

Comecei a passar a varinha entre meus dedos, tentando fazer sentido de meus próprios sentimentos.

Não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Dias fugindo e lutando nos deixaram exaustos e logo Weasley caiu no sono. Não demorou muito para que eu seguisse seu exemplo.

Acordei com o uivo do que pareceu um vendaval. Olhei pela janela e vi que chovia, com direito a raios rasgando o céu. Weasley não estava mais me fazendo companhia.

Minha varinha tinha sumido.

Eu até que não fiquei surpreso. Weasley era do tipo que acreditava em olho por olho, afinal. Devia ter esperado que ela me deixaria para trás depois de destruir a confiança frágil que construímos.

Porém, isso não diminuiu a minha raiva.

Saí do trem e ignorei totalmente a nostalgia de ver a estação de Hogsmeade. Ignorei também a chuva. Pisei em poças, enlameei meus sapatos (confie em mim: um pouco de lama não é nada perto das condições da minha roupa) e corri pelo caminho que levava até o castelo. Não havia carruagens puxadas por cavalos invisíveis, então demorou um pouco.

Finalmente a encontrei parada em frente a porta principal, que estava aberta. Segurava a varinha roubada em uma mão e na outra sua espingarda. Olhava com apreensão para dentro do hall e eu logo entendi o motivo.

O chão estava cheio de corpos.

Bastardo insensível como apenas eu posso ser, apontei meu revolver na direção dela.

- Weasley! Devolva a varinha ou leve um tiro na cara. Sua escolha.

Ela continuou de costas para mim.

- Você tem dez segundos. Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete...

Sem me encarar, a ruiva jogou a varinha para trás e deixou que rolasse até meus pés.

Essa foi fácil. Agora que eu tinha a vantagem, voltei a me preocupar com a situação do castelo. Passei por Weasley e entrei sem hesitação, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhum corpo. Virei alguns rostos, identificando como bruxos que eu conhecia. Antigos alunos, professores... E outras pessoas que não deveriam estar ali, mas provavelmente vieram a Hogwarts em busca de refúgio.

Não existia mais refúgio. Nem segurança, nem garantias.

Minha última esperança tinha morrido.

Mas não apenas a minha.

_**Ela** também tinha perdido as esperanças._

Aproximei-me dela. Estávamos frente a frente agora. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, expressão confusa no rosto.

Sabendo exatamente o que ela estava sentindo... A angústia, o desespero e a vontade de simplesmente desistir... Fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Larguei a arma, a varinha e qualquer armadura invisível que vestia. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela e a abracei.

Estávamos sozinhos.

Era o sétimo dia e o mundo tinha terminado.


	2. Shoot the Head Again

**Shoot the Head Again**

O problema do mundo acabar é quando você sobra nele.

Como alguém sobrevive a morte de filhos, pais e esposas? Antes, haviam livros, poções, terapeutas, parentes, amigos, flores em cemitérios... Todos auxiliando a passagem entre o velho e o novo, o vivo e o morto. Mas e quando você está sozinho e a perda é não só de um, mas de todos que você já conheceu? O que você deve fazer quando a única pessoa ao seu lado também não tem nenhuma das respostas que você precisa?

Posso descrever nossos primeiros dias em Hogwarts como uma rotina mórbida que não chegava bem a ser aterrorizante simplesmente pelo fato que, depois de sete dias sofrendo ataques de mortos-vivos, lidar com mortos _realmente _mortos era, de certa forma, um alívio.

Dia a dia a pilha aumentava. Levitávamos corpos devagar, os levando para perto do lago da escola, numa tarefa que parecia, a principio, não ter fim. Seria simplesmente impossível enterrar todos, levaria semanas, então decidimos queimá-los. Evitando assim doenças e animais famintos, além de dar aos falecidos algum tipo de cerimonia.

Havia muitas crianças e corpos destruídos. E, às vezes, eu me pagava pensando na loucura de tudo, em como tudo estava acabado e por que exatamente eu estava ali, juntando pedaços de carne, se nada mais fazia sentido. E justo nesses momentos eu trocava um olhar com Weasley, e nós dois tínhamos os olhos vermelhos. Eu não tinha dúvida que quando ela estava sozinha, não conseguindo dormir graças a pesadelos, ela chorava. Porque eu fazia o mesmo.

Não falamos muito durante três dias ao menos. Estávamos num impasse silencioso. Ela tinha agora uma varinha e eu também. Nossas armas, no entanto, continuavam sempre por perto. Encarei isso como um bom sinal: sinal de que nem ela, nem eu, tínhamos realmente desistido.

Por que o que mais poderíamos fazer se não desistir? Nossa última esperança tinha morrido junto com Hogwarts. Eu realmente não sabia o que iríamos fazer depois de queimar os corpos, talvez isso fosse apenas a distração antes do inevitável.

No fim do quarto dia acendemos a pilha quando o sol começava a se por. Juntos, observamos o fogo se alimentar dos restos que os zumbis haviam deixado, enquanto o céu escurecia e as estrelas brilhavam. O cheiro de podridão foi trocado pelo cheiro de carne queimada.

O pouco que eu tinha comido acabou na grama.

Na manhã seguinte, sem falar nada, começamos a explorar o castelo, procurando algo. Talvez comida, talvez zumbis, eu não tinha certeza.

Meus instintos me levaram para as masmorras. Parei na frente da entrada da Sonserina e então percebi que não sabia a senha. Soltei um riso curto, irritado. Estava em casa, mas não tinha as chaves da porta! Senti uma grande força contra o meu peito, uma sensação de desespero que cresceu depois de dias sendo pressionada para ficar quieta.

Meus olhos arderam, mas eu resisti. Ao invés de cair e chorar, comecei a gritar várias senhas - todas que memorizei durante meus anos ali. Nenhuma funcionou.

Soltei um suspiro e voltei a andar sem rumo pelos corredores. Não demorou para encontrar a sala que por tantos anos fora de Snape. Sentei-me à frente da escrivaninha, colocando os pés sob a mesa, tentando imaginar como teria sido ser o professor de Poções. O cargo tinha sido oferecido para mim depois da guerra, depois que Slughorn falecera, mas eu recusei - como recusava tudo na vida.

Bem, agora era meio tarde, tirando trouxas mortos-vivos, não havia a quem ensinar.

Voltei para o Salão Principal, mas não havia sinal de Weasley. Depois de horas, pensei no quanto foi estúpido nos separarmos... Depois considerei a possibilidade que ela tinha ido embora, me deixando para trás... Ou mesmo que ela tinha sido comida por um zumbi vagando pelos corredores.

Ao invés, Weasley apareceu meia hora depois com companhia. E o engraçado? Não eram zumbis, mas não eram vivos também.

Os fantasmas de Hogwarts. Até Pirraça. E eu estava legitimamente contente em vê-los.

- Eles me contaram o que aconteceu - Weasley começou, apontando para os sete. - Não queira saber.

- Não faço questão.

- Eles podem nos ajudar. Nick disse que tem ainda alguns zumbis no terceiro andar. Parece que também tem vários na floresta, pelo que eles viram.

- Não podemos sair, entende - explicou Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça. - Protocolo e tudo mais. Mas sabemos que eles estão lá, procurando alimento.

- Protocolo? O Ministério já era. Eles não vão te impedir de sair daqui - eu comentei.

- E para onde iriamos exatamente? - a Dama Cinzenta questionou, irritada.

Uma boa pergunta.

- Façam o que quiserem. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta: vocês sabem as senhas das salas comunais?

Os fantasmas trocaram olhares, assentindo de leve.

- Ora, mas claro que sim. Mas nem todas estão acessíveis, a da Grifinória queimou... Não é possível mais entrar lá. A senha da Lufa-Lufa é Bulbo Saltador - foi a vez do Frei Gordo responder.

- Sonserina?

- A senha é Dragão - rosnou o Barão Sangrento, sem melhoras em seu humor mesmo anos depois. Mas eu o admirava de qualquer forma, um homem de poucas palavras que conseguia respeito sem nem se esforçar? Não há como não o admirar.

- Sobrou algum elfo por ai? Estou morrendo de fome.

Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada. Não entendi muito bem a principio... Mas depois a piada ficou clara.

- Não para _comer_. Eu quero que ele cozinhe para mim - esclareci, recebendo mais risadas do poltergeist.

- Malfoy, você pode cozinhar sozinho! Não acredito que mesmo depois do _fim do mundo_ você ainda continua achando que as pessoas tem que servi-lo!

- Weasley, estou come fome. Cansado. Irritado. Pare de me encher, certo?

Ela não disse mais nada, podia ver em seu rosto que estava igualmente exausta.

- E então, sobrou algum?

O silêncio bastou para deduzir a resposta.

- O terceiro andar tem zumbis ainda, é? Muito bem. Vamos atirar na cabeça de alguns, Weasley. Não quero passar mais uma noite com essas coisas andando por aí.

Comecei a ir embora, e ela hesitou alguns segundos, mas depois me seguiu. Deixamos os fantasmas para trás, com apenas um comentário de um deles, lamentando que morreríamos logo mais. Ignorei o pessimismo. Não tinha atravessado toda Londres lotada de monstros para acabar morrendo num corredor.

Encontramos os infames perambulando pelas escadas e corredores, perdidos e, por conseqüência, famintos. As escadas que se moviam atrapalhavam a locomoção deles e como estavam em números pequenos, foi extremamente fácil matá-los de vez.

Usamos fogo e decapitação. O serviço estava finalizado em menos de uma hora. Eu estava mais que contente em ter uma varinha de volta - mesmo que uma que não se "encaixava" direito comigo. Era um alívio ser um _bruxo_ novamente, ao invés de um homem desesperado. Praticamente um trouxa. Ter a sensação de poder e controle de volta me deixou mais animado.

Exceto que era uma ilusão. A primeira coisa que é preciso aprender durante o fim do mundo é que você nunca tem o poder. Você não tem poder sobre o que vai comer no dia seguinte, se vai ter água potável para beber, se vai poder dormir de noite ao invés de aprender de novo a ter medo do escuro. Mágica seria um grande auxilio, mas no fim do dia, você nunca sabe quando um zumbi vai atacar por trás e quebrar sua varinha. Ou se você vai perdê-la ao fugir de uma horda de bichos famintos.

- Eu acho que não devíamos mais nos separar - eu abri minha grande boca enquanto terminava de queimar os restos de um zumbi particularmente gordo. - Sabe... Por segurança.

Weasley soltou uma risada curta e grossa.

- Sei. Segurança. Até você decidir me deixar para trás.

Não respondi. O que poderia falar? "Eu deixei você para trás por ciumes de um morto"? "Eu deixei você para trás porque sou um covarde em primeiro lugar e, em segundo, um idiota completo"?

Nada parecia suficiente para convence-la a confiar em mim de novo. Nem sabia se era uma boa ideia que ela fosse convencida, de qualquer forma.

- Se você quiser companhia, vou estar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Só fui perceber as implicações de "companhia" depois, quando já tinha lhe dado as costas. Não sei qual foi a reação dela. Tentei não pensar nisso.

Encontrei um zumbi dormindo na minha antiga cama. Bem, não _dormindo_, mas sem pernas e, portanto, incapaz de levantar. Ele tentou me acalçar com seus braços esqueléticos e podres, fazendo sons de resmungos já tão familiares. Cansado, dei um tiro na cabeça dele, bem no meio da testa e segui para a cama menos suja que tinha. Feita para adolescentes, foi difícil ficar confortável e achar uma posição boa para dormir (na verdade admito que não conseguiria dormir mesmo em uma cama para reis).

Levantei algumas horas depois e vaguei pelos corredores até encontrar a cozinha. Para minha enorme surpresa Weasley estava lá, preparando uma omelete e bacon. A visão era extremamente confusa para mim porque não era algo que eu imaginava possível mais: o ato de simplesmente parar e ter tempo para cozinhar algo decente.

- Com fome?

- Precisa perguntar? - respondi sentando na cadeira mais próxima, cotovelos na mesa de madeira e mão no queixo, o cansaço se revelando contra minha ordem.

- Tentei dormir na Lufa-Lufa, mas não consegui. Cozinhar costumava me relaxar, achei que podia ajudar.

- E está funcionando?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, deixando escapar um suspiro. Passei o olho pela cozinha e achei o que estava procurando: garrafas de vinhos e outras bebidas com um nível considerável de álcool.

- Sabe o que _me _relaxa? - eu disse, levantando e pegando uma garrafa que parecia ser de uma safra melhor.

Weasley virou para mim, curiosa, e depois abriu um sorriso incrédulo ao me ver erguer o vinho.

- Porque ficar bêbado é uma ótima ideia perto de um monte de zumbis?

- Não pode ser pior do que dormir com um monte de zumbis a espreita, não é mesmo? - eu argumentei, tirando a rolha e oferecendo para ela.

Ela hesitou um breve segundo, mas depois pegou a garrafa, tomando um gole generoso. Sorri, satisfeito em ter ganho aquela pequena guerra. Ela terminou de cozinhar e comemos em silêncio, dividindo a garrafa. Eu não costumava beber e, pelo visto, nem ela porque estávamos vermelhos no fim da primeira garrafa e meio tontos depois da segunda.

- Estava pensando em me mudar para Versailles, que você acha? - quebrei o silêncio, abrindo o terceiro vinho. - Sempre achei que eu merecia morar num palácio.

Ela não respondeu a principio, me olhando como se eu estivesse maluco.

- O mundo acaba e você preocupado em onde morar.

- E o que mais eu posso fazer? - retruquei, em tom acusatório. - Alguma ideia genial?

Era triste que ela não tinha um argumento para me rebater. Depois de um longo silêncio pesado e incomodo, percebi que ela estava resistindo ao choro. Passava a mão livre no nariz e nos olhos, lutando contra o inevitável. Senti-me culpado por trazer a tona algo que ela claramente não queria mostrar na minha frente e, por isso, movi minha mão relutantemente para as costas dela, fazendo círculos devagar, numa tentativa de confortá-la.

- Estamos vivos - murmurei para ela. - Se estamos vivos, outras pessoas podem estar também.

No fundo eu sabia que parte do desespero dela estava na perda da esperança de encontrar algum parente ou amigo vivo. Eu não tinha mais essa ilusão, mesmo porque mesmo antes do Apocalipse zumbi eu era um homem solitário.

- E dai? - ela respondeu, deixando escapar um soluço. - E dai? O que duas, dez, trinta, cem pessoas podem fazer contra tudo isso? Eu não sei o que fazer mais. Não sei o que... O que posso fazer para _consertar _isso.

Não tinha resposta para aquele desabafo, mas vê-la cada vez mais abatida, agora lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, o sentimento de desespero voltou com força total. Ela se virou para mim, sua face suplicando por algo, qualquer coisa, que pudesse consolá-la.

- Por que estou viva se não posso fazer nada? - raiva floresceu em sua voz. - Por que raios passar por tudo isso e terminar _aqui_?

- Podia ser pior.

Ela soltou uma risada curta e grossa.

- Sempre pode ser pior - insisti. - E nada tem motivo. Só existe o aqui e agora. Então não fique se culpando por coisas fora do seu controle.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Prefiro pensar assim do que imaginar que existe uma _razão _para isso. Porque teria que ser alguma idéia estúpida de _alguém, _e isso sim, me deixaria irritado.

- Alguém é melhor do que ninguém. Alguém pode ser vencido, convencido, preso, morto - respondeu, tomando de mim a garrafa e colocando contra a boca, engolindo o liquido com ardor.

Não respondi. Não importava o que eu, ou ela, queríamos. Se existisse algum culpado ou não, jamais ficaríamos sabendo da resposta de qualquer forma. Ela passou a garrafa para mim, e eu aceitei, mas não tomei.

- Sinto muito - eu interrompi o silêncio. - Por deixar você para trás na estação.

Ela me olhou com surpresa, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de suspeita.

- Desculpas não mudam o fato que você faria de novo.

Engoli seco, não sabendo a resposta. Antes de Hogwarts eu sabia que ela estaria certa, mas hoje?

- Não, eu não faria. Não posso.

Tinha virado o rosto, para não mostrar minha expressão para ela. Talvez vergonha, talvez medo. Mas ela tirou a garrafa de minhas mãos e me fez a encarar, suas duas mãos geladas em cada uma de minhas bochechas.

- Por que não?

Estávamos nos beijando antes mesmo que eu pudesse tentar formar uma resposta. O beijo doia, a dor de alguém há muito tempo não tinha sentido o toque de outra pessoa, o calor de estar próximo alguém e simplesmente se deixar sentir. Eu queria mais, ela também. Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela, deixamos de lado qualquer hesitação ou inibição. Não fazia diferença que eu era um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley, éramos um só.

De repente ela beijava meu pescoço e eu enterrava meu rosto no ombro dela, e ela estava em cima de mim, rapidamente tirando minha camisa suja e cheia de sangue seco. Eu mal conseguia pensar direito, mas minhas mãos tomaram conta e passearam pelo corpo dela, abrindo seu casaco, jogando longe sua blusa.

Ela pára, hesita. Nos olhamos diretamente, por um breve segundo, em total silêncio. Meu coração bate acelerado, e posso jurar que ouço o dela também. Com medo que o momento vai terminar eu levanto minha mão e toco a bochecha dela de leve. Ela sorri, mas percebo que está chorando também.

- O que estamos fazendo? - ela sussurra, colocando a própria mão sob a minha.

- Eu não sei - respondo.

Agora o desespero por contato se perde, dando lugar para a busca por certeza. Estamos apaixonados? Estamos loucos? O que isso tudo significa? O que queremos? Faz diferença?

É o bastante para afastá-la de mim. Weasley levanta do meu colo, pegando a garrafa descartada no chão e a colocando na mesa.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, desde que meu pai morreu, eu me sinto um fracasso sem compreender bem o motivo. Meu orgulho me impede de perguntar o motivo dela me abandonar tão facilmente, quando para mim, o simples ato de nos separarmos foi como fogo se apagando no meio de uma nevasca.

Lado a lado, evitamos olhar um para o outro, em um silêncio embaraçoso. Hesitei, mas no fim fui o primeiro a decidir ir embora, levantando e andando para a o quadro de saída, mas antes que pudesse deixá-la para trás de vez, senti a mão dela em meu braço, me segurando.

- Desculpe - disse quase sussurrando. - Mas preciso da sua resposta.

Finalmente compreendi que o mundo podia estar destruído a minha volta, mas eu ainda estava agindo como se um sobrenome ditava meus sentimentos. Ali estava a minha última e melhor chance para ter alguma vida, quem sabe até uma feliz, e eu estava hesitando.

- O que somos, Malfoy? O que eu sou para você? - não havia rancor na voz dela, apenas uma breve chama de esperança.

- Você... - engoli seco. - Você me salvou. E... Não só do fim do mundo. Mas...

Parei, nervoso, passando uma das mãos no cabelo. Eu tinha que falar logo, mas minha boca não queria abrir. Suspirei.

- Depois da guerra, depois que meus pais morreram... Eu não tinha ninguém. Não queria ninguém. Mas agora... Eu não quero morrer sozinho, Weasley. Você quer?

Ela me olhou, expressão de confusão no rosto.

- Não. Não quero. Mas é só isso? Você me beijou só porque quer que eu segure sua mão quando você estiver morrendo?

- Não!

- Então o que é?

Inevitavelmente eu comecei a perder a paciência, ao mesmo tempo tentando fugir de dar a resposta que ela tanto queria.

- Por que _eu _tenho que saber? Não tive exatamente tempo de analisar meus sentimentos nos últimos dias, Weasley! Estava um pouco ocupado tentando ficar vivo!

Ela cruzou os braços, agora ainda mais nervosa.

- E o que importa afinal? Eu quero ficar com você, aqui. Ou onde quer que você queria ir. O que mais você precisa saber? - continuei.

Estava bem ciente que quando mais minha boca jorrava besteiras daquele tipo, mais irritada ela ficava comigo.

- Eu quero saber, Malfoy, porque _eu _estou apaixonada por você e não quero passar o resto da minha existência miserável sem saber se você...

Eu tinha parado de prestar atenção depois da palavra "apaixonada". O choque percorreu meu corpo inteiro e antes que pudesse respirar direito, choquei meus lábios contra os dela. Sabia que isso não seria suficiente, então quando nos separamos, sussurrei no ouvido dela a reposta que ela tanto queria.

Ficamos abraçados pelo que pareceu horas, ouvido o coração um do outro bater.

Talvez fosse uma ilusão, talvez fosse apenas fruto do fato que éramos as últimas pessoas vivas que restavam naquele castelo. Provavelmente nunca teríamos trocado duas palavras se não fosse os zumbis. Mas o fato era que tínhamos que ficar juntos, não só por sobrevivencia, não só pelo número de balas em nossas pistolas, mas por nossa sanidade.

Tínhamos que ficar juntos para ter alguma chance à felicidade.

O problema do mundo acabar não é você sobrar nele. É você sobrar nele sem uma Weasley para te salvar.


End file.
